


Albus' Final Gift

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently recovered from the vicious attack by Nagini and exonerated by Harry Potter's testimony to the Wizengamot, Severus Snape is surprised to receive a magically delayed letter from his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, which included a Porkey to an all expense paid holiday in the tropics. How could Severus say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus' Final Gift

_**Albus' Final Gift**_  
 **Title:** Albus' Final Gift  
 **Author:**[](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** None  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 1335  
 **Theme chosen:** Holidays/Travel  
 **Warning(s):** Post War, AU, Outdoor!sex  
 **Summary:** Recently recovered from the vicious attack by Nagini and exonerated by Harry Potter's testimony to the Wizengamot, Severus Snape is surprised to receive a magically delayed letter from his mentor, Albus Dumbledore, which included a Porkey to an all expense paid holiday in the tropics. How could Severus say no?  
 **A/N:** Thank you so much to [](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/) for the speedy beta! ♥ Written for the [](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**snape_potter**](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/) Summer Challenge 14  
  
  
  


* * *

The filtered sunshine beckoned him and Severus Snape gingerly stepped out the back door of the lavish cottage on the sand. It was a golden hue and warm as his toes sunk into it and Severus walked down towards the clear aqua water. Tall palm trees shaded large areas of the beach and while the weather was balmier than Severus was used to, it was pleasant. It was the height of winter in the southern latitudes, Severus reasoned as his eyes swept the area, and a perfect time for a holiday.

The Muggle resort was isolated on a remote island in the Tongan Archipelago, formerly used by the island royalty as a summer retreat, and it catered to an elite clientele. The lush surroundings were complemented by native style huts that blended into the landscape and were luxuriously appointed. And decidedly gay-friendly, Severus thought, remembering the impromptu culture lesson the lovely young man who had checked him in, especially the Polynesian way of embracing diversity. Just the sort of place Albus would have gifted him a holiday at, interfering old bastard.

Severus’ eyes returned to the stretch of golden sand and gently lapping water. A dark head appeared above the waves and Severus watched, intrigued. The clerk mentioned that the cottage next to his held the only other guest at the resort. The man emerged from the water slowly and Severus could see he'd taken advantage of the clothing optional aspect of the resort. Almost as tall as Severus himself, the man was slender to the point of thin, broad shoulders tapering past an almost hairless chest to a flat stomach. Severus followed a lovely treasure trail down to a compact penis and a healthy set of testicles. While the whole package was most pleasant to look at, for some reason Severus wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and suck one of those bollocks into his mouth.

Realizing that he was staring, Severus jerked his eyes upward as his cock twitched. He was glad he still wore his trousers as he meet surprised eyes under shaggy chestnut hair. The man paused before changing course slightly and heading toward Severus.

"Hello! You must be the neighbor."

The accent was British and Severus automatically reached for the hand extended to him. The jolt of magical and sexual energy surged through Severus' fingers and straight to his groin. The man's eyes widened as he recognized Severus as a wizard, holding tightly to Severus' hand as he inched closer.

"I've only felt that kind of spark once before and have always kicked myself for not understanding what it meant, for not pursuing it." His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, not trying to hide his body's reaction.

Severus swallowed, the motion pulling on the still tender skin of his throat, but he didn't let go. There was only one person he'd ever reacted to this strongly, but that had been a hopeless situation with more anger than understanding, and a regard that could never be returned. This could not be that person, could it? Closing his eyes for a moment, Severus took a deep breath and willing his cock to stop its wayward activities, before reopened them. The man's cock was beautifully hard and aimed right at Severus.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Severus asked softly as the man moved even closer.

"Everything I have fantasized about."

His hand was freed just as the man pressed against him, arms sliding up around Severus' neck. Giving into temptation, Severus allowed himself to wrap his arms around the man's waist. Leaning forward, Severus took up the clear invitation of the up-turned face. The first brush of their lips was electrifying and the tentative touch soon caught fire as their lips locked, devouring each other. When Severus lifted his head to take a ragged breath, he found one arm banded the man's waist and the other reached down to cup the perfect arse. The hazel eyes were dilated with arousal and a needy whimper threatened Severus' tightly held control. Severus could feel an incredible amount of magic surging through and around them.

"What if I'm not the one you want?" Severus rasped out, his hand stopping the thrusting of the slender hips.

"You are," the man declared, pulling back enough to study Severus' glamoured face. "I would rather see your true face, but it's your choice—"

Freeing the arm from around the man's waist, Severus retrieved his wand. With a flick, Severus silently ended the spell with a sudden lump in his throat and was unprepared when the man's face erupted in a glowing smile. He launched himself at Severus, who dropped his wand to catch him, and there was a touch of desperation to their kisses. A tingle of magic washed over him as his clothing disappeared and Severus gasped as he felt the glorious slide of skin on skin. The sensations were incredible. Severus felt his control slipping as fingers found one of his nipples, wrenching a groan from him.

Without warning, Severus found himself on his back, the warm sand under him cushioned by another nonverbal spell. His hands moved to grip the taunt cheeks as he endured a sensual assault of lips and fingers as Severus aligned their cocks and began to thrust upward. The man moaned as he nipped along Severus' jaw, restlessly stroking his fingers over Severus' shoulders and chest. As he felt his balls begin to draw up, Severus managed to slide one of his fingers down the man's crack and across his hole. The body in his arms stiffened, shuddering as Severus felt warmth flood between them. His control snapped completely and Severus flipped them over, frotting frantically.

Then the man opened his eyes and Severus saw the familiar green, and his climax slammed into him with an intensity he'd never experienced. Collapsing to one side, Severus brought Potter with him, holding him close. He felt the warmth of a soft laugh against his throat and the prickle of a cleaning spell.

"You'd better hope the Muggles didn't see your spell work, Potter," Severus growled, his voice a bit more breathless than he'd have liked.

"You mean the boy who checked us in?" Potter pushed Severus over with one hand as he moved up on his elbow. "Squib, I think, Te'eah is his name and he's a bit lonely."

"Oh?" Severus slid an arm behind his head, trying to ignore the fingers carding through the hair on his chest.

"Yes, we talked for quite a while. He told me all about the elderly gentleman in funny clothes who booked our reservations eighteen months ago and made sure we would have the place to ourselves." Potter met his eyes and Severus had the uncomfortable impression that they could read his thoughts. "Why in the world would Dumbledore have given us a gift of two weeks in this place?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore," Severus corrected automatically. "You knew I was the other person?"

"I hoped," was Potter's soft reply, his eyes on where his hand lay against Severus' chest. "Dum…Professor Dumbledore knew about my crus…feelings changing towards you and I could see where he'd do this just to give us an opportunity to get to know one another."

"Or kill each other," Severus said dryly, intrigued but not surprised that Albus would throw them together, as he knew Severus would not have acted on his true feelings as well. "Do you truly believe we can pursue whatever this is?"

Potter moved to straddle Severus' hips and leaned forward, chestnut hair slowly changing back to black. "I think if we stay naked the entire holiday and have to touch when we discuss our past—"

"Differences?" Severus supplied with a smirk, feeling the tingle of Potter's magic, lifting his hands to the slender hips. "I do believe you may have stumbled onto a brilliant idea, _Harry_."

There wasn't any coherent conversation for some time. It seemed Albus' final gift to them both was his best.

* * *

* * *

  



End file.
